Revelations
by MyLion.MyLamb
Summary: What happens when Edwards family pushes him to sleep with Bella & the voice in the back of his head taunts him to no end? Will he give in? does Edward have a reason for not wanting to be with bella?


It was twilight

_**Disclaimer on page.**_

_**So it's 5:21am. I got board decided to right this. Yeah I know 'why aren't you sleep?' well I am a bit of an insomniac and try sleeping with vertigo…not happening. **_

_**It's a bit humorous…well…to me any way, but that could just be the hour talking. But enough rambling I'm need to try and sleep…after I bore you with another AN at the bottom.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

It was twilight. The sun was almost in a complete set leaving pink and purple footprints dancing across the evening sky. The Cullen's were all gathered in the lounge watching a movie. Emmett and Rose sat in the love seat, mostly touching and looking at each other; they barely watch the movie if at all, but didn't bother to excuse themselves. Carlisle and Esme sat cuddled together at the right end of the sofa while Jasper and Alice sat at the other. Bella sat straddling Edward in the arm chair. Her face nuzzled into the crook of his neck and her right hand lay peacefully over where his dead cold heart lie, warmed by her touch, fast asleep.

Alice renters the room with a bowl of popcorn and everyone looks at her like she's crazy, considering that the only one who can eat it has been sleep for over an hour. Alice looks around at everyone confused by their looks.

"What?"

"Alice, why do you have a bowl of popcorn? You can't eat that." Jasper asked looking at his wife strangely

"Duh! It just felt wrong not to have it since we're watching a movie. Besides Bella might wake up wanting som-"Alice was cut short by a vision. Jasper lowered her to the couch rubbing her back, waiting patiently for her to come out of the vision.

"What is she seeing, Edward?" Carlisle asks. "I don't know. She is blocking me."

After a few more moments, Alice opens her eyes and she falls to the floor in a fit of giggles. Alice laughed uncontrollably for a minute or two until she could compose herself. The rest of the family just watched, bewildered, at the seen before them. What had caused such a reaction out of her? Alice, finally able to compose herself, got up and sat down beside Jasper, everyone looked at her expectantly.

"Well!"

"Oh, well Bella won't want popcorn, but she'll certainly be hungry later." She practically sung out the last part. Sitting back into Jasper and returning her attention to the movie. She sat while they looked at her astonished. Did she think that was an explanation for the _fit_ she just had? Did she think that would suffice?

"That's it?"

"Yup." She replied popping the p.

"Alice you want us to believe that you laughed that hard because, Bella is going to be hungry when she wakes up?" Rose inquired.

"She's human, dear. Of course she's going to be hungry."

"Sleeping is not what makes her hungry." She said happily.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, dear brother, you'll find out soon." Edward raised an eyebrow almost fearfully, she was too excited.

"Find what out soon, Alice?"

"Well, let me see, how can I put this gently… you might be able to resist her blood, but you won't be able to resist _her_ for mu-"

"I will do NO such thing" he growled, cutting her off.

Jasper could hardly contain his laughter, "Careful, Edward. You wouldn't want to wake her now would you? If she wakes you might not have a choice." Just then Bella started to move, causing herself to rub up against Edward.

"Edward." She moaned; she was still asleep though.

"Too late!"

"Well, Edward, don't make the poor girl wait, she's calling for you." Esme playfully slapped Carlisle's arm as she tried to stifle a giggle. Edward just glared at his parents.

"Edward, dear, maybe you should stop trying so hard to resist her."

"Esme's right, it's not like you don't want her." Emmett said seriously

"You'd think after a century he would be trying to get the ass, but no, he denies it."

"Emmett, language! That's not the way a man should think. But, Edward he does have a point. Are you scared? There's nothing to worry about really. I remember my first time with Carlisle. It was…"

"MOM! I don't want to hear about you and dad's first anything!" he whisper shouted angrily

"Do you need tips, son. I can show you some moves."

"Oh! I know. Try role play it always fun for Jasper and I. Rose what does Em do that get you going."

"Well…" she said thinking "There's this thing that Emmie does with hi…"

"I. Do. Not. Need. Tips. From any of you!"

"_Edward._" Bella moaned his name again, but this time it was throatier. She started to move around on him. Not like she was uncomfortable or anything, but like she was trying to get…closer. She pushed herself harder into him and tightened her grip on him.

Edward groaned in pleasure…no… I mean _dis_pleasure.

"Edward stop being such a pansy. I swear you were gay sometimes."

"Rose, I am NOT gay!"

"Edward there's nothing wrong with it if that's your thing."

"If you are, someone needs to tell Bella."

"We are _not_ telling Bella anything!"

"I guess I should have seen the signs. But I just never got that type of vision about him."

"It's okay, Alice, well all just thought he was a _metro-_sexual." Jasper said rubbing soothing circles in Alice's back. She was really distraught for her best friend. She felt like she let her down for not seeing it earlier.

"What's a metro-sexual?" Emmett asked

"You know…guys who…who really care about how they look and some of them even primp a little. They have impeccable style and are very clean and organized in all areas of their life. Kind of like 'Queer Eye for the Straight Guy' except they don't need the help." Alice said excitedly

"So basically it Edward in reverse?" Emmett asked.

"Maybe you could get your own show."

"NO."

"Careful, son. You don't want to wake her. She'll need a good nights sleep if you're going to tell her the news." Carlisle snickered

"I don't believe this. My own parents."

"Dear, there is nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm taking Bella to bed." Edward growled out as he headed for the stairs carrying Bella.

"That's the spirit, Edward. Sex back the hetro in you" Emmett shouted.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Ow! Rosie what was that for?"

"You forgot the popcorn, dear."

Edward could hear everyone laughing as he kicked his door closed and laid down on the bed with Bella on top him. He couldn't believe what they were saying. First they were ALL encouraging him to sleep with Bella, and then he was gay. They were all nutty. Even Carlisle and Esme; they just ganged up on him. He couldn't, he wouldn't. He respected Bella and would not rush her into this.

'_But she wants it'_

'_**No she doesn't'**_

'_She just moaned your name again. Tell me that's not want.'_

_Silence_

'_I dare you. Say it'_

_Silence again_

'_Sure you're not gay' _

He wanted so badly to give her what she longed, no, ached for. He wanted it so badly sometime it hurt. His anger was starting to rise from the thought of what he wanted to give, but felt like he couldn't.

'_If you're gay, you should tell her before you marry'_

Edward told the annoying voice in his head to shut up which was followed by a string of profanities.

"Language. What would Esme think?" he heard Bella say in a groggy voice followed by more laughter from down stairs. Edward ignored everyone else and gave Bella a small smile followed by a chuckle.

"Did I wake you, Love?"

"Yes, but its okay, so long as you don't do it again." Edward could feel her silent giggles as he answered, "Promise."

After laying there for a long moment, Bella turned her head and placed a gentle kiss below Edward's ear. As she continued to kiss along his neck, he reached up and moved her head so their lips would meet. The kiss started out soft, then Bella moved her hands to rest in Edwards's hair, and by doing so she pulled herself closer and deepened the kiss. Edward moved his tongue along the line of her lips asking for entrance. Bella quickly obliged and open her mouth. Edward slid his tongue inside, moving it around so he could taste every inch of her mouth and he flipped them so he was now on top. They battle for dominance, but Edward quickly won that round.

Bella moaned into his mouth and he moved his attack to her neck, to let her breath, never breaking contact with her skin. Edward slid his hand all over Bella's body. He massaged his way down finally rest on her shapely hips, only touching her enough to send chills up and down her spine making Bella moan again. Bella's hands moved down Edward's back until she got to the hem of his shirt and started to tug it upward. It took a moment for Edward to realize what she was doing, but when he did, he jumped off her.

"Bella." He said in a warning tone.

'_Idiot'_

"What?"

"You know what. We've talked about this, Bella. Why can't you just behave?"

'_Obviously she doesn't. You sure pick 'em good don'tcha?' _

'_**SHUT IT'**_

"NO! You talked! You decided! I may have been there, but it was a one sided conversation with you giving me the gory details of what _could_ happen." Bella was utterly livid now.

'_Maybe you should wait til' latta to tell her you're gay, 'cause I bettin' on her if all hell breaks loose'_

"And what if I loose control? What then? Am I just supposed to go on for eternity having to deal with the fact that I killed or harmed you in any way? Am I just supp-"

"YOU wouldn't have that problem if you just changed me already. We could both have what we want and not worry. You wouldn't always have to protect me from some crazed vampire or from myself." Bella paused, "I would finally be your equal…or at least a lot closer. You're just so perfect and…and I'm just some silly, clumsy human…" Bella was in tears now, speaking in-between sobs, but Edward barely noticed that she was crying now because he could hear his families' thoughts.

'_She does have a point. So what's the hold you anyway. Aside from the gay thing, we want her right?'_

"_Well, she got you there bro; you wouldn't have this problem if you just changed her.__**"**_

"_I told you this would happen, but you wouldn't listen. Now look how you made her feel!__**"**_

"_Edward, if you could feel what she's feeling…__**"**_

"_My poor boy. If he wouldn't be so stubborn, he could see how this is making Bella feel.__**"**_

"_Eddie, you should feel real…__**"**_

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY?" Edward said this not even remembering Bella was talking because he was so wrapped up in his families' thoughts and the monkey on his shoulder wasn't helping either. Bella, not knowing, burst out into more tears and started shaking uncontrollably.

"Bella, love I didn't mean you. I was talking to the others."

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid! Should have known better.'_

"You don't love me do you? You don't want me to spend eternity with you. You just want to use m-"

"Bella! Of course I love you and want to be with you forever." He pulled Bella into a tight embrace rubbing her back, murmuring in to her hair. "How could you doubt that? You are my life, my reason for being. I couldn't live in this world without you by my side everyday." Bella was livid now. She pushed away from him as hard as she could, almost falling herself.

'_You're a real jackleg you know that?'_

'_**What the hell is a jackleg?'**_

'_?...I grew up in the south, I had country friends.' _

'_**You're a voice. And I've never been to the south.'**_

'_Point?'_

"BULLSHIT, EDWARD!" Edward was shocked, to say the least. He had not been expecting that response or anyone else. The others thoughts came through loud and clear.

"_Ohhh! You don' went and did it now.__**"**_

"_Sucks to be you.__**"**_

"_So, she does have some backbone, 'bout time she stood up for herself…hmmm I wonder if Emmett will like the new color I picked out?__**"**_

"_I'm so sorry Edward. She's so angry at you.__**"**_She thought the last part more so to herself but knowing full well Edward would hear it, _**"**__Maybe I should make her favorite cookies, but I'm sure should would rather taste Edw-__**"**_ Before Esme could finish that thought, Edward blocked his mind.

"How could I not doubt? You act more like my probation officer or my special 'God Sent Protector' than the fiancé that's supposed to be in love with me! If you really loved me, you wouldn't push me away! You say you would do anything for me, but all I get are excuse from you, Edward! You want to be with me forever, yet you refuse to change me. If you love me so _damn_ much, PROVE IT!"

'_I think that was a dare'_

At that moment, something inside Edward snapped. He was no longer afraid to be with Bella. He was always afraid that he would harm her, but more so that he wasn't enough for her. Enough of a man to be what she wanted, what she needed. For the first time he saw the Bella that he had been so afraid to let spread her wings. She was fearless and stood on her own two feet and she wasn't running away from him, but _toward_ him.

The angrier she got, the more aroused he became. All he could do was get lost in her beauty. Her nose was scrunched up a little bit and her petite hands were balled into fists on her hips. He loved the way that her hair was curled (by Alice no doubt) framed her heart shaped face bring out her dark brown pools that were now like fire on ice. And her skin. Her beautiful, soft, smooth, pallid skin now seemed to glisten as it flushed the sexiest shade of pink from her anger. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to have her. Before Bella had time to react, she was pinned to the bed beneath Edward's cold hard body. He kissed her passionately. When he grazed his teeth across her bottom lip she eagerly opened her mouth to let him enter. He explored every inch of her mouth until he tasted all of her and she moaned into the kiss make Edward smirk.

'_So you take her dare and not mine. What am I chop liver?'_

'_That's right; just ignore me, the wing man. After all I did. After all I…' _

Bella hesitantly reach for the hem of Edward's shirt and when he didn't move to stop her she tug it up quickly. Edward broke the kiss just long enough for both their shirts to be removed. "Edward." She breathed. He pulled her up and kissed her again removing her bra in the process and laid her back down. "Bella, you're beautiful." He said, making her blush a deep shade of red. Bella reached her hands down, unbuckled and unzipped his pant push them down then kicking them off with her feet. Edward kissed and licked his way down Bella, stopping to take one taut nipple into his mouth. Bella through her head back and moaned his name, "Edward." Edward smiled into her breast and moved to the other. When he was finished ravishing her, he continued on his journey taking her pants with him.

'_Stealin' moves from Carlisle I see'_

'_**Shut it!'**_

He settled himself on top of Bella again running his fingers along the edge of her panty line panty line. As he kissed Bella, he sneaked one finger under her panties and flicked it over her warm, wet folds making her cry out. "Edward, please. I…need…you" with that he moved to take off the last remaining clothing, brushing his hand teasingly along her legs as he went. Before he came up, he took each one off her toes into his mouth licked and sucked on them. Bella was loosing her mind. "Edward!" he smiled at his named being called and slowly kissed his way back up until he reached the promise land. Edward took one last look at her then flicked his tongue over her wet folds.

'_I didn't know we did all that'_

"Edward!" she nearly screamed his name, encouraging him to go on as she wound her fingers through his hair tightly. Edward then inserted a finger making Bella gasp in pleasure. He took her clit and sucked on it hard as he thrust his fingers into her over and over and over again making her climax almost immediately. "Edward! Oh God Edward Ed…ward!" she screamed his name. Never, had she felt such pleasure in her life as she did at this moment. It felt as if a rocket had just taken off inside her and was igniting fires everywhere it went.

'_Well I guess after a century…'_

'_**Hey! What did I tell you before? Shut! It!'**_

'_Make me, pretty boy'_

Edward continued his way up Bella's body, stopping to explore every inch of her…slowly.

"Edward, I-_gasp_-need-_gasp_-you!"

"You have me my love"

"No! Edward, I _need_ you. Inside me. Please." Bella's body was still quivering as Edward kissed up her body. "Please! Edward I need you, now. Please."

As he positioned himself, he asked, "Bella, love, are you sure?"

'_What do you need? A banner that says fuck me?'_

Bella only looked at him. In that moment, Edward knew that what he saw was not doubt, but lust. Pure lust and love for no one but him. Passion, that until now, he had never seen or felt expressed towards him; she loved him more than anything and willingly gave herself to him. He kissed her slow thrust in to her letting all his worries slip away with her innocence.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Edward."

After a long while laying in a comfortable silence, Bella spoke.

"You see, Edward?"

"What, love"

"Nothing happened."

"_Guess she feigned it there for you bro."_

"_Maybe you should have taken the pointers.__**"**_

"_You think after a century you'd pick something up. Especially with Emmett and I around.__**"**_

"_It's okay, dear; it was only your first time.__**"**_

"What do you mean nothing happened, Bella?" Edward let his family's thought get the better of him.

'_WOW! I didn't think we…__**you**__ were that bad. But…'_

"You didn't loose control. Apparently you have more confidence problems than I have. What did you think I meant?" He didn't answer and his family just laughed

"_Insecurity is so unattractive on a man. You should take pointers from my Jazzy.__**"**_

"Oh. Not to worry, Eddiekins, you did good for your first go round."

'_First go round'_

"First go round?" Edward was nervous

"I'm just joking…it was…mind blowing. But I do have a question."

"_I see I raised him well"_

"_Good job, __**Eddiekins**__.__**"**_

"What is it, love? You can ask me anything." he was a little wry of her question. What is she was just feigning it?

'_You shouldn't worry so much, it gives you wrinkles. You weren't that bad, though you could have used Carlisle moves.'_

'_**I'm a vampire, I don't wrinkle.'**_

'_Fine, but in all fairness, I did warn you. Just don't come cryin' to me'_

'_**What do you mean not 'that bad?''**_

"Is…um…there anymore popcorn? I'm kinda hungry."

_**So I hope you liked it, enjoyed it, laughed along with it and all that.**_

_**Don't ask what a Jackleg is. I don't know. My BF has words and sayings that are just ridiculous but oh so funny.**_

_**Thanks a bunch for Reading!**_

Char


End file.
